Addiction
by Justme210
Summary: He was addicted to her. He could not imagine a day without her. He could not imagine a day without seeing her smile. But in spite of it he was just her friend ...
1. Chapter 1

_& Addiction &_

He was addicted to her. He could not imagine a day without her. He could not imagine a day without seeing her smile. But in spite of it he was just her friend ...

Even now they were heading to her apartment. Orihime was happy and she telling him about her day. Her happiness was contagious and it managed to steal easily a smile on his face. The adolescence blushed seeing it, but she continued to say her story.

Ichigo couldn't be mindful at her words even if he tried, but he was just fascinated by how the strands of her hair were dancing on her free from her neck area. His thoughts were flying and he was thinking how it would be if he would do that.

How she will feel if he would walk his hands on her body, caressing her smooth skin, stopping occasionally to inhale her smell, and then he could focus on her mouth and he would ...his thoughts stopped abruptly, leaving a chill to include his body.

It seems that Orihime was looking at him for some time and she even called his name. He should stop doing this. He should not have such thoughts about a girl as pure and innocent as her. He closed his eyes a few seconds to sidestep any remnant of pervert thought that would have stuck in his mind, then he responded calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, Orihime?" The adolescence blushes hearing her name on his lips. She couldn't simply not reaction, even if it's not the first time when she heard him calling her like that, but she just cannot herself. The way his mouth forming syllables, the way each letter leaves the prison of his mouth makes her name to be special.

"Um ... Um ..." It's the only answer she could say when she sees that all his attention was directed at her. That makes her somewhat nervous and she try to refrain herself from talking nonsense and to concentrate on the thing she wanted to ask him. But when he was looking at her like this she can somehow see behind his brown eyes a flame, a kind of bright light burning with desire. She's always captivated by this observation and any thought manage to fly at millions of kilometers away.

Ichigo looked at her and he grinned when he saw her trying to remember what she wanted to say to him. It was so nice when she was simply stucked looking into his eyes, or perhaps was he imagining this? He was so close that he could feel her hot breath hitting his chest.

If he would have bent a little more, then his lips were glued to hers. If it would have bent a little more he could find the taste of her mouth, he would be able to explore every part of her what remained unknown to him.

He clinched his fists when he realized that he was already moving to put his thoughts into practice. Suddenly he stopped, but she did not realize. Probably she was lost in her own thoughts. Ichigo swear short, hating that he was about to destroy the last barrier of their friendship.

If he will need to resist the rest of his life against this temptation, if he will need to jump into the arms of an unknown woman to appease his needs despite the fact that his body was screaming after her touch, he will do that, he will do even more if it means that he will keep her the way she is.

Orihime suddenly startled and a smile imprinted on her face. Then she giggled somehow embarrassed, pointing at the building behind her. It seems that they had already arrived in front of the building.

Shit, it looks like he will have to leave. Sometimes he would have wanted her to live in the other end of town just to go more time in her company. She crossed her legs and her fingers were sinking inside her neck trying to invite him inside to drink a tea.

Her invitation made him to grin and he scratched his neck in an attempt to stop the impulse to answer at her question affirmative. He wanted to stay with her, hell, she can never imagine how much he want this, yet he could not guarantee that he will not try to do something when they will be alone in the same room.

The mere thought makes his member to harden. And besides that there was the way she was dressed. The uniform skirt was so short that it showed off the perfect shape of her perfect legs and maybe if she could move a little he might see the color of her underwear.

Ichigo wanted to hit himself when a picture with Orihime only in underwear, located in his bed and calling his name, was imprinted in his mind. Damn he began to resemble to that idiot of Keigo.

He expired short after that he was ready to give her his answer, he's sure that he will regret it later.

"I cannot. In fact I promised Yuzu that I will pass by the store will to buy fruits. Shit. It seems that it's already getting late. "Orihime pursued him with her gaze seeing how nervous he was looking at his watch as if he wanted to stop time. She giggled short. That was so typical for him.

When he looked up he saw her smiling and waving her hand to him.

"See you later, Kurosaki-kun. Take care."

He raised his hand up to answer at her gesture, trying not to succumb to the impulse and to go back to her and to put into practice his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Her hands were clenched in the bed's sheet, while her body was moving frantically. His fingers were walking along her abdomen, causing sweet shivers to cross throughout her body.

His lips were pressed on hers lower ones, making her to lose increasingly more her control. His tongue was crossing lively on every part of her wet inside, trying to capture every specific flavor of hers.

Ichigo could not refrain his grin in the moment when he was hearing her groans what seemed to beg him to don't stop. He swore short when he realized that his body was behaving heretic, refusing to listen to his impulses to be gentle. The desire to be inside it was overwhelming him.

Orihime startled when she felt his hot breath inside her. Her body was answering at every impulse of him. When he introduced a finger inside her, her body arched trying to get used to this new sensation.

Ichigo almost ejaculated when he felt how tight she can be. That made him to want even more to insert his erect member inside her.

Her eyes opened and closed quickly, probably because she was confused by the novelty of sensations what were crossing her body. Her cheeks were scarlet. She was embarrassed that her neighbors will be aware of their activities. But that seemed so far away. The mere thought left instantly her mind so she focused on the boy next to her.

Her eyes sparkled, reflecting a hint of mystery, satisfaction and hidden desires. Her breathing was becoming heavier, urging him to offer her the thing after what her body was craving so much.

Everything was happened so fast that Ichigo has not even realized when he entered inside her. She was so wet. The walls of her sex were including perfectly his erection.

He dropped his head trying to control his pulse, which has ceased since a long time ago to function normally. His body began to vibrate when he felt her hands stuck to his shoulder blades. Her head was placed on his shoulder, her lips were glued to his neck, her tongue was moving carefully watching every movement of his muscles. His member began to pulsate and she began to move herself slow trying to enjoy every feeling what he was offering to her.

After that her tongue headed toward his earlobe, and she sucked it slowly and gently, making any restraint of his to disappear. In the next second his lips were stuck to hers and he began to kiss her hungry, as if his life would depend of it.

His hands moved fast to her hips, making her to move increasingly faster. The flavor of her body was soaking increasingly stronger with his. Orihime tried to break away from the kiss just for a few seconds to take a deep breath, but Ichigo did not allow her. His lips came quickly in search of hers, making her desire to breathe just an old memory.

Her nails sank inside his back, warning him that she could not resist any longer. The corners of his mouth raised forming a smile, beeing pleased to see the power what he has on her.

Ichigo broke the kiss stop for a few moments and she turned her gaze on him. She was so beautiful. A rebellious strand was placed on her face, but he chased it away, before she could be aware of it. He wanted to see every reaction of hers, he wanted to see that his desire is mutual. His member started to move even faster inside her. The time almost stopped when they reached the most desired point in the same time. Everything seemed to be magic.

He covered her small body catching her inside his arms. Her head rested on his chest. He was feeling complete sensing her nearly, seeing his essence spread inside her body.

He raised her chin forcing her to look him right in his eyes. Her face was so innocent, like she was hiding what had just happened between them just a few moments ago. He loved that about her, he loved that she could be so pure despite the fact that he was so addicted to her. He smiled, wanting to give voice to his thoughts.

"Hime, I ..."

Ichigo did not get to tell her how he feels about her because he was awakened by one of his father's blows. The orange haired boy started to swear, angry that his father interrupted him. Isshin started to laugh and he was dancing something what he called the dance of the winners, pointing his fingers in Ichigo's direction, reminding him every second that he managed to surprise him.

The boy raised quickly from the floor, still tense from the intensity of the dream. But in spite of it he managed to hit Isshin as strong as he could causing him to fly on his door, then down the stairs, to finally land on the living room's coffee table.

"That should teach you to leave me alone, old man." Ichigo said after what he grabbed his towel and he headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

After 30 minutes Karin started to knock at the door, warning him that he was about to delay. Ichigo did not respond. He sat in the shower with closed eyes, leaving the water to relax his body. But it looks like this it's useless. His member did not want to calm down and the adolescent really hated himself for what he was going to do.

The orange haired boy finally managed to get to school, with a delay of 12 minutes. Ochii-sensei did not seem to give him great importance, choosing only to attract his attention of his irresponsible behavior.

Ichigo felt Orihime's gaze directed on him, but he decided to focus himself on anything else still feeling guilty for the last night dream and also for his delay's reason. He closed his eyes trying to calm down after what he was trying listen to the sensei's lesson.

It was not surprising that after less than five minutes his gaze was directed on her. Orihime was chewing the end of her pen while she seemed to really be interested of the teacher's words. Her chemise occasionally was slipping on her delicate skin, revealing her pink bra material.

Ichigo quickly moved his gaze, aware of the consequences of his observation.


	3. Chapter 3

A few seconds later the boy disappeared faster than he come, then he entered in the boy restroom. He placed himself above the sink, hitting his reflection in the mirror. He realy hates that his body reacts so strongly.

He closes his eyes for a moment and the still fresh image of the girl enjoying the end of pencil come on his minde. His member begins to increase his size when he was thinking how good the pink colour suits her.

He's breathing increasingly harder, his pulse becoming frantic. The next thing what he does is to enter in a cab to release the pressure what was killing him. He disliked that he need to do something so dirty thinking about her, but it seems that his member did not have the same morality as his.

The pace of his hand was doubled when a fantasy creeped into his mind.

He imagines her in front of him, kneeling, delighting herself with the hot end of his member. The feeling was intense, even if it was only in his imagination. Her tongue draw fine lines around enjoying his every essence.

His abdominal muscles as well as his member's muscles were straining feeling her so close. Ichigo almost cummed when his imaginary Hime took all of his lenght. His pulse triples. The feeling was incredible.

A "shit" escapes from his lips when she increases her pace. His pre-soaking sperm was melting in her saliva. The dance of her tongue was downright seductive and a sweet punishment in the same time for his body.

He wanted to enter inside her, he wanted to experience again the last night feeling, but he ejaculates when he hears his name. The boy shivers, but at the same time he was trying to maintain his balance trying to understand if what he had just heard was just his imagination.

Her voice rang out this time stronger, making him simply to freeze.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?" She asks from outside the cab. Shit. She's so close. She maybe heard what he had just done. The thought that he was almost discovered it excites him even more, but somehow he manages to calm down remembering one of his unpleasant memories.

"Yes, I'm good. Just wait a moment. " He answers while he was cleaning the remains of his 'job'. After he cleaned any trace of evidence he emerged the cabin.

Orihime was waiting him with a smil on here. He could easily see her beautiful skin on her shoulders because the chemise had slipped on her little body. Ichigo tried hard to not think about it.

"Um .. Inoue, you do know that you're in the boys bathroom ?" He tells her cleaning his throat.

"Yes .." she admits, blushing. "I wanted to see if you feel better. You've delayed long enough this morning and you left the classroom so fast ... "the girl bites her lower lip wanting to not charge him with her thoughts.

Ichigo sweares short when his gaze found her. She looks so appetizing with that worried look on har face. Just a frail thought that he must stop, was keeping him from ripping her uniform and sticking her to a wall in order to make her his.

'Damn, Inoue. You should choose better your friends.' thougt him.

"You should arrange your chemise." He muttered trying hard to keep himself as far away from the temptation. Orihime blushes even stronger, then she apologizes and she arranges her uniform. Now that her body was covered Ichigo could look again in her eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." she called him "Um ... Have you already chosen the after noon swimsuit?" The boy freezes up when he realized that he completly forgot all about it. He was too busy to think ... Um… to think about her. Probably he will buy something on the way. The adolescence takes his answer as a no, so she continues her speech. "The idea is ... that I bought a new swimsuit and when I asked Tatsuki's opinion she said that it would be better to ask you. I mean there's no need for you to do that. I simply did not want to be too ... Um ... inappropriate. I do not want to cause you any problems as I did the last time. "Her words made him to remember how he had to chase a group of males who mafe her indecent proposals. It was pretty bloody. It ended with ugly wounds for those who have tried to touch her, even the police was called. Well then he did not have such thoughts about her and her costume was very ... small. Only a few pieces of thin material hid her nipples, and the other piece of the costume reveal the full shape of her ass. Perhaps if he was in that state then he would not be able to control his thoughts. But his thoughts are interrupted by her voice. "I borrowed Tatsuki's uniform because mine has become too small." Ichigo blushes seeing that adolescence is nearing to finish her speech. "Um ... so ... do you want to see it?"

The redness of her cheeks was more intense than he could ever have imagined. The boy nodds distrusting his voice.

"Ok… So… Can you turn a little?" She asks, and Ichigo complies without too many details. "That's pretty embarrassing ..." she admits, throwing one last look at her reflection in the mirror. She hopes Ichigo to like her choice.

"Yeah ..." He answers just to assuage her concerns.

"Um ... I'm ready ... So ... What do you think?" She says trying to hide somehow the too prominent parts of her body.

Ichigo slowly returns remembering that he must to remain calm no matter how good the healer looks. Any thought was history when he sees her body. The blood starts spurting from his nose and it catapult him in the opposite direction of the room.

Orihime rushes towards him. Her breasts were sticking his chest while she was raising his chin in order to stop the bleeding, but only this only aggravated it.

"Omg ... Omg ... what should I do? Sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I did not want to hurt you. I will go to buy something else. I'm so sorry. "Her eyes began to tear at the thought that she caused pain to him. Ichigo sighs. She was too innocent for her own good. Besides her costume looks sublime. Indeed it was in one piece and it was covering more skin than the orger, it was exposing her back, the lines of her swimsuit highlighting female curves, her abdomen was in sight and he could observe her wasp waist.

"Orihime you're looking good. I just need some air. " He tells her staring at the ceiling.

"Like this?" She asks rising herself, but she stumbles and she falls on his manhood. "Ouch ..." she says massaging her freshly injured ankle. Now he couldn't refrain himself, he gripped her hainds in his. Orihime was surprised when she saw the determinated looked in his eyes.

Ichigo was about to turn her and to show what's her effect on him when the restroom's door was open.

He has never been more grateful for the fact that he was interrupted.


End file.
